1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to the field of automatic control engineering and more particularly to the control of optical signals switched among multiple network nodes.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A large number of electronic system components produce electromagnetic interference, which may affect the operational performance of systems, lead to increased weight of electrical wiring, etc. Fiber optic networks are increasingly being used to replace or supplement electrical systems. In these fiber optic networks, optical control sensors are used not only to monitor performance of various systems but also to switch signals among network nodes.